


Xenotober 2020 One-shots

by FinalCross



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, More tags to be added, Prompt Responses, Xenotober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCross/pseuds/FinalCross
Summary: My responses to the Xenotober 2020 prompts.
Relationships: Metsu | Malos & Shin | Jin, Metsu | Malos/Shin | Jin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	1. Hero

Shulk wakes from sleep in the early hours of the morning. He doesn't exactly know what woke him up (probably Reyn's loud snoring, he thinks to himself), but what he does know is that he can't get back to sleep.

At first, he tries to fall back asleep and attempts to clear his thoughts. When that doesn't work, he just listens to the ambient noises around them. Junks' machinery emits a slight hum in the background, surprisingly quiet for such a large machine.

However, the Hero of Bionis is drawn to the hope he'd seen in everyone's eyes before they had departed for the Bionis' interior. The hope in the eyes of all the people in Colony 6, rebuilt from scratch. Those people had to have hope, and now, they are once again placing their hope in Shulk and everyone in his group.

He thinks of the hope in Reyn's eyes, that one day they will be able to live their lives in peace, without machines or gods trying to kill them at every opportunity.

He thinks of Fiora's hope after discovering the High Entia regeneration chamber, that she can still get her original body back, and not have to rely on the borrowed time from Meyneth's Monado.

He thinks of Dunban's hope that his sister will make it to the end of the fighting, and that nobody else will betray them after Dickson.

He thinks of Sharla's hope that Juju and Otharon will have a safe place to return to after all this is over, and that they will be safe without her there, despite the inevitability of another Telethia attack.

He thinks of Riki's hope that his littlepon will be able to have a future, to not have their lives cruelly snuffed out before they even have a chance to begin in earnest by an uncaring god and his legion of mindless beasts.

Finally, he thinks of Melia's hope that she will be able to save her people from their fate. He's had a hunch that it may be possible to revert them with exposure to a certain ether wavelength from Mechonis, but that needs more researching before it can be tested.

He still can't fall asleep, however. He next thinks about what the hopes of the other people he's encountered on their quest were.

Colonel Vangarre hopes that the soldiers under his command will live to fight (and be yelled at) another day.

Juju hopes that he will be able to defend Colony 6 from the inevitable Telethia attack in the group's absence, and that he can make Sharla and Otharon proud of him.

Otharon hopes that he can defend Juju and Colony 6 from the Telethia, and hold out until the insane god is defeated.

Oka hopes that her husband will not go into debt again, and that she can raise their littlepon well in his absence. Of course, she also hopes that he will return safely.

Dunga hopes that the Nopon village will have a future at all, and that it can weather the Telethia attacks well enough before the god's defeat.

Teelan hopes that he can return the Telethia to being High Entia once more, just like Shulk does. They hope to work together after the world is saved.

Tyrea...well, he doesn't know about her enough, but surely she hopes for something.

Miqol hopes that his daughter doesn't meet the same fate his son did, and that the Machina remaining on the Fallen Arm weather the coming storm without any more losses.

Linada hopes that Fiora can get her own body back, and that she makes it through the coming battles to be able to monitor Fiora's recovery.

Shulk is starting to drift off now, but he remembers Fiora's hope that every day could be as peaceful as the day they spent in the park, as well as some hopes he had in the past.

The hope that Fiora would heed his warning, and run from Mumkhar in Colony 9.

The hope that he would be able to save Reyn from the Arachno Queen.

The hope that he would arrive in time to save Juju from Xord.

The hope that they would be able to slay the Telethia in Makna Forest.

The hope that the Emperor would let them into Prison Island, and that he would be able to free the Monado and harm Mumkhar.

The hope that he would be able to save Fiora and avenge the Emperor's death.

The hope that they would be able to stop Egil from attacking Bionis.

The hope that they would be able to stop the awakened Mechonis.

The hope that Shulk had felt when he had met Alvis in that dream, while unconscious from the god leaving his body.

And, now. Shulk's current hope. The hope that they will be able to defeat the god and free this world from his clutches. And, strangely, Shulk feels a hope that this hope will come to pass.

They've come this far, after all, against seemingly impossible odds. What's one more obstacle in their path.

As Shulk lets sleep take him, he resolves that they **will** defeat Zanza, and that they **will** free the life of Bionis.

They will depart later that morning for the Bionis' heart, and whatever comes next, they will be able to prevail.

They will seize their destiny.

**Together.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my response to the first prompt for Xenotober 2020 ("Hero"). I hope you liked it! haha


	2. Duty

For as long as Mòrag can remember, she has been raised with the concept of duty. First, it was duty to lead Mor Ardain as the heir apparent. After Niall was born, it became a sense of duty to her nation as a whole, which crystallized as a sense of duty to Niall himself after she awakened Brighid.

But, now that Elysium has been found, she is unsure of what to do next. Should she continue to serve Mor Ardain? That would be the easy option, she thinks, but is it what she really wants?

It would certainly have its pros and cons. On one hand, she could keep doing what she had always done, or...she could try something new and exciting. Niall would certainly allow her to take leave. In fact, he would likely encourage her to.

She decides to sleep on the idea, the moon shining through her window indicating the late hour. Another day spent in service to the Empire. She is beginning to feel unfulfilled in her current position, the memories of the three months or so she spent with Rex returning.

* * *

In the morning, she asks Niall what he thinks, broaching the subject gingerly.

"Majesty, I beg your pardon, but I believe I should tell you that since we found Elysium, I have begun to feel unfulfilled in my duties as Special Inquisitor."

His reaction is not the surprise she expects, but rather a look and a knowing smile.

"Dear sister, if you would like to take an extended leave of absence, I would be more than happy to grant you one. I must ask, though, what brought this on?"

Surprised, she answers, "I...I don't know... I suppose it was my time with Rex and the others. Although it was rather difficult, with all the battling we did, it was quite... freeing, in a sense. I no longer felt shackled to the Empire's will."

He smirks. She tenses, knowing that if **His Imperial Majesty** is smirking, that could either be a very good thing or a very bad thing.

She wasn't left to ponder, however, as he explained.

"I believe I might know what you're looking for. Rex, along with several others, is departing soon to explore more of Elysium. If you would like to join them, I could send a messenger to ask them to wait for you."

Mòrag is shocked. Before the part of her mind that contains her feelings of duty can protest, she hastily tells him, "That...that would be wonderful, Your Majesty. Thank you."

He nods. "Do you remember what I told you when I entrusted you with Aegaeon's Core Crystal? 'Follow your heart, Mòrag Ladair?' Don't forget those words, sister."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I will not."

* * *

Mòrag is pleased that she asked for this leave of absence. She is almost ready to meet them down in the reception hall. In all, the Aegises, Nia, Dromarch, Zeke, Pandoria, herself, Brighid, and Aegaeon will be accompanying Rex.

They will be exploring the land near where Leftheria joined Elysium first, likely because this was Rex's idea, and so it makes sense that he would choose the area around his home.

Brighid and Aegaeon accompanying her, she leaves her room in the Imperial Palace, taking her bag of possessions with her. Opening the door, she strides through and into the reception hall.

Rex, standing right by the door, the others a little farther away, is the first to notice. His eyes light up, and he exclaims, "Mòrag! It's great to see you!"

As he shakes her hand, she notices that he's grown a lot, and has begun to grow a beard on his chin. It suits him, she has to admit.

They all engage in conversation for a few minutes, before Nia interrupts, saying, "Oi, if we want to catch the ride over to Leftheria on that Titan ship, we'd better go soon."

Pyra asks Mòrag, "So, shall we get going?"

"Mm." She nods, and they all depart for the port where the Titan ship awaits.

She's glad that she asked for the leave of absence, now. Her duty can afford to wait.


	3. Daybreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is derived from the AU I'm working on called "Revenge, Taken." (if you want to skip the rest of this, go ahead) I'm not going to be updating it for a while, because I feel like it's poorly written, especially at the beginning. I will be:
> 
> 1.) Converting every chapter into present tense, because I just think I write better in present tense, given these two previous prompts. It just feels more natural to me.
> 
> 2.) Consolidating chapters. Some of the old ones were way, WAY too short for something that gets updated like it did, and I want it to be better.
> 
> 3.) Fixing some of the awkward phrasing, especially repetitions of "he said" or "he told him" and those sorts of things.
> 
> When I have all of those fixed, I'll update it all as one, and then continue. I've started writing the Lorithia fight, and it just doesn't feel right.
> 
> Sorry for talking about my personal gripes. I'll get to the story now.

Fiora watches Shulk and Egil stand side-by-side, Shulk holding the True Monado, and Egil holding Meyneth's, wrenched out of Zanza's hands mere moments before. They stare him down, with an icy calm.

Zanza, on the other hand, is petrified with terror. He cries, "NO! The power of a god cannot be overcome!"

Before Shulk can respond, Alvis' voice rings out, sounding like a clear bell. "Zanza, this is the providence of the world. Even gods are merely beings restricted to the limited power determined by providence. That power, although great, is not unlimited."

Zanza seems to slightly pull himself together, enough to outragedly yell, "Alvis, how dare you disobey me?! GAH!"

Unconcerned with him, Alvis' voice rings out again. "Shulk, Egil, it is time for you to choose. Does this world belong to Zanza, or does it belong to you?"

Zanza is incensed. "OF COURSE IT BELONGS TO ME, YOU INSOLENT MACHINE!"

Fiora is confused by the "machine" part, but she decides to wait and see if he explains more.

"We do not need your commentary, Zanza. An new god has risen, in place of you."

"HOW?!"

Ignoring Zanza, Alvis, from wherever he is hiding, repeats his question to Shulk and Egil, "Does this world belong to you, or to Zanza?"

Egil is the first to respond. "As Lady Meyneth said, this world belongs to its people, not its gods."

"We decided that we would change the future long ago, and today, finally, we'll break the passage of fate."

Fiora watches Shulk heft the True Monado into the air, enveloping it in a golden light, whereas Egil does the same with Meyneth's Monado, enveloping it in silver light.

When the lights clear, Zanza can only choke out, "Th-that symbol!" There is a new symbol appearing on both Monados.

**“Today, we use our power to fell a god, and then seize our destiny!”**

**“This...is for all the Machina you’ve** **killed!”**

Shulk and Egil charge at Zanza, leaping into the air, and bringing their swords down onto him, while he raises his to block.

It's futile, as the other two Monados slice right through it, completely bisecting Zanza.

All the malice and arrogance gone from his voice, he incredulously murmurs to no one in particular, "All that I am...is fading. The memory of a god's existence, born from the chaos of creation...it is...v a n i s h i n g.”

The world goes white, before the light fades to reveal Shulk and Egil enveloped in wisps of blue and green ether.

"Forgive my presumptuousness, but I recreated their personalities from your consciousnesses." Something had definitely happened between them while the world had gone white.

Shulk laughs, making her smile. He says in a joking tone, "Alvis, it sounds like you don't think I can make my own decisions. I'm supposed to be the god!"

"Apologies." Alvis' voice seems to be coming from a bright green light moving in a circle with Zanza's Monado. "However, I have good reason. This world has little time remaining if left in this state. Have you made your decision? The choice is yours, Creator. Tell me your decision, for the future of this world."

"I won't decide. The future should be decided by each and every person in the world. And so, what I...no, what we wish for... **is a world with no gods!”**

Egil and Shulk both toss the Monados at Zanza's, which fuse together, emitting light and ether. The entire area they stand in begins to shake, before Fiora loses consciousness.

* * *

Fiora regains consciousness to find herself in what looks to be Outlook Park. Shulk is sitting next to her, looking out at the sun rising over...the sea?!

Colony 9 seems to be on the shores of a bay, across from the Bionis' corpse, its horn sticking out into the sky.

"Fiora, you're finally awake. Do you see how the world has changed?"

"Yes, Shulk, I do. It's beautiful. And, perhaps it's foolish for me to say this again, but I hope every day can be just like this one, always."

"Yes, I do too, Fiora. We've achieved our goal. Now, shall we head back to Colony 9? Dunban was here, but he left because he had to attend to business in the colony."

"Yes. Let's go, Shulk."


	4. A Vision

They're both weakening. Meyneth can feel it. The blows coming from the Bionis are reducing in intensity, but the Mechonis is also growing harder and harder to pilot.

As the Bionis swings the Monado at her in a wide arc, she reacts too slowly, and it slices through the Mechonis' arm, making it fall into the sea. This is bad, she thinks. She needs to end this quickly.

As Zanza goes in for another attack, this time on her shoulder, she chooses not to block it, but to instead take the opening and strike the Bionis in the side.

Green ether spurts from the wound, the Monado embedded in the Mechonis' shoulder and unable to counter. She feels Zanza release control of the Bionis, surely angered at losing the ether from the wound.

She releases the Mechonis, taking a moment to pant on the walkway around Mechonis Core. It really took a lot out of her. Before she can return to Agniratha and survey the damage, a red spark explodes in the center of her vision, which expands to cover the entirety.

Meyneth sees herself sealing herself away.

She sees Egil, repurposing Mechon for war.

She sees them attacking Bionis.

She sees the High Entia sealing Zanza and the Monado away.

She sees the Giants being forced out of Tephra Cave and into a hollow on the shin of the Bionis by Arachno, eventually becoming quite similar to herself and Zanza, before they became gods.

She sees twenty-five hundred years pass in ten seconds.

After they pass, she sees a man who bears an eerie resemblance to Klaus taking up the Monado, sees him unleashing its true power, confronting Egil at Mechonis Core.

She sees Dickson shooting him, she sees how Zanza emerges from him, and then she sees herself fighting him, him launching an X-shaped beam of light at her, and then everything turning black.

The vision fades, and she collapses on the floor, falling asleep from exhaustion, despite her seemingly not needing to do that as a god.

When she wakes, she emerges into Agniratha, the Machina welcoming her. She tells them that she must seal herself away, specially telling Egil that he must not turn away from the light, hoping that it will be enough to change the future that she saw.

She seals herself away, encasing her Monado and herself into a golden plate, entrusting it to Egil's sister, Vanea. Sometimes, she talks to Meyneth. Although she cannot respond, sometimes, she will emit a small amount of ether to let Vanea know that she is listening.

Twenty-five hundred years pass, this time truly as twenty-five hundred years. One day, Vanea tells her of what Egil is doing, and she has finally recovered enough energy to be able to speak.

She tells Vanea to put her into one of the Face Units, so hopefully she can talk him down. She has to rely on that hope. Otherwise, what will she do?


	5. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I read this as platonic, but if you want to read it as romantic, that's perfectly fine too (that's why I tagged both platonic and romantic in relationships)! I just always saw Malos and Jin as very close friends, and you know that that can sometimes blur the line between a platonic and romantic relationship.

Jin stands on the balcony. According to the salvage crew's estimations, they will reach the location of the ancient ship in just under an hour.

Soon enough, he is joined by Malos, the rain beading and pooling on his black armor, running off it in little rivulets, hitting the deck of the Maelstrom, the splashes drowned out by the pouring rain.

They stand there for a while, not sure what to say to each other, simply looking out over the horizon, watching the blasts of white lightning and the loud claps of thunder echoing over the Cloud Sea.

Malos finally breaks the silence.

"It's raining, just like it was when I met you all those years ago back in Mor Ardain."

Jin doesn't respond, still staring out at the horizon.

He hears Malos speak again.

"I know this might sound strange coming from me, but I wanted to say 'thank you' for giving me a purpose in life again. I don't know where I would be right now if I hadn't met you. Probably dead."

Jin finally manages to pull himself away from watching the storm. It's rather calming to watch, he has to admit.

He returns Malos' gesture.

"Mm. Same to you, Malos."

"Jin, I just want to say, whatever happens, I'll always stay by your side. We'll climb the World Tree and destroy the Architect."

"Thank you, Malos."

"Hmph. Look at me, getting all sentimental. Are you ready for this, Jin?"

"Yes, Malos. We won't fail."

"That's the Jin I know. Let's do this."

"Yeah."

* * *

Jin remembers this exchange three times.

The first is in the Land of Morytha, when they enter the Tornan Titan. He's seized with many good memories of the time he spent with Lora and Addam, but they are overpowered by the bad ones.

He tries to focus on something else, to not let himself be consumed by grief, and he remembers that little, seemingly innocuous exchange, and is consumed by yet more feelings of terrible, terrible melancholy.

"Jin, are you okay?"

Rex has asked him that, and he feels conflicted, whether to ignore him, to lash out at him, or to answer him honestly.

Fortunately, Mythra saves him from having to decide.

"Rex, he's obviously not all right. This was his home for many years, and it probably brings back lots of bad memories for him."

He silently thanks Mythra for this.

* * *

The second time Jin remembers is when him and Malos depart for the World Tree, and Jin is struck by the similarity between the two scenes. The only difference is that the rest of the crew of the Marsanes are also here.

They depart, somehow knowing that this is probably the end.

* * *

The third and final time Jin remembers is when he finishes off Amalthus and kneels there, dying. He wishes he could have stayed by Malos' side, but understands that this is how it went.

As he loses consciousness, he thinks, _I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise, Malos. Lora, Addam, Hugo, Akhos, Patroka, Mikhail, I’ll see you soon._

He knows no more.


	6. Danger

Sharla is walking down the hallway of her and Juju's house after their parents died. She recently turned 13, and she's worried about the future.

She's broken out of her thoughts by Juju's voice. He's outside in front of the house with Gadolt, and hurrying to the window, she sees him and waves.

He waves back, and calls, "Come down here, Sharla!"

Hurrying down, Juju tells her to come with them, and she asks Gadolt, "Why does he want me to come with him so much?"

Gadolt shrugs his shoulders, saying, "Kid didn't tell me. He wants to show you something pretty interesting, apparently."

They head out to one of the ether planters, where Juju stops, Gadolt a little bit farther back. She asks Juju, "So? Where is it?"

She hears a loud buzzing, turning around to see a hole in the ground with angry yellowjackets pouring out of it. She screams in terror and hears Juju's raucous laughter.

Gadolt begins calling over the deafening buzzing. Oddly, she can't feel them stinging her at all. "Sharla? Shaaarla? Sharla! SHARLA!"

She startles awake. The buzzing of the wasps was actually Colony 6's Mechon alarm, and Gadolt was calling to wake her up.

"Sharla, Mechon are attacking the colony. We need a healer."

Still hazy from waking up, she pushes herself out of bed, grabbing her ether rifle and shells on the way out.

They rush to the entrance, where, sure enough, the black-and-gold machines are fighting Defence Force soldiers.

She runs to the camp off to the side, where she begins to get to work on healing the wounded soldiers.

For what seems like hours, but is likely only thirty minutes at the most, she keeps healing the wounded, until a lull in the battle comes.

Which is broken by a loud crash, and a Mechon stomping right towards her. It opens its arm to grab her, but as it strikes, she braces it with her rifle.

Nevertheless, it's pinning her down, and she's getting weaker. She screams for Gadolt, anyone, to help her. Nothing happens, and no one comes to save her.

She gives one final push, staggering the Mechon and pushing it back. She's too exhausted to pull herself back up, though, and can only watch as it gets back up, charges at her, opens its arm...

And gets bisected by a blue blade of light. The man who did it holds a red metallic sword that projects the blade, and he asks her, "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes, I think so. How did you..."

He cuts her off. "That can wait. My name is Dunban, from Colony 9."

"Thank you..."

"It's what I would do for anyone."

He runs off, destroying several more Mechon. After the battle, Sharla sees him talking to Otharon and Gadolt, along with a man who has a bandanna and ponytail, and a man with black hair and clawed gauntlets.

She catches snippets of the conversation. "...destroy them with the Monado...push them back to Sword Valley...deal a decisive victory."

She turns around before he notices, just happy to be alive.

She doesn't know that a year down the road, she'll be adventuring with him on a journey to destroy the Mechon once and for all.


	7. Orbit

Looking out the windows of the path to the Aion Hangar is a weird feeling. It makes Zeke's head spin. Seeing their entire world below them...it truly is mind-boggling that something like this was ever built by people.

Before they had met the Architect, Zeke had assumed that the Architect had built it himself. That was surely the case, right? Surely no human creation could be this high up, close to the stars? Brighid had said it first - they looked close enough to touch.

But, no, this was actually built by people. Not even the people of old Torna could have accomplished this...this marvel of engineering. How many people had to work on this to even complete it in a reasonable amount of time?

The Architect's world held many mysteries, that was for sure. Even those strange buildings below the Cloud Sea would likely take many years to even have one constructed, not to mention tons of metal and things that there simply wasn't enough of on the Titans.

And this likely stretched across the entire world, what Klaus had called a "planet," far beyond the bounds of Alrest. What kind of civilization had the Architect lived in? This is already mind-boggling enough, he doesn't need even more things to ponder.

He has to get out of this worrying introspection. Turning to Rex, standing beside him, he asks, "Hey chum, do you think that ruined city we saw in Morytha extends across the entire planet?"

"I dunno, Zeke. I think it's possible, but didn't Pyra remember that there was a lot of water here?"

It was true, what he said. Some of the information Pyra had been able to access after meeing Klaus had said that the "planet" (he was still getting used to that word) was almost three-quarters covered in water.

The next Gargoyle flying down reminds them that they're on a time limit, and Rex announces, "Well, we'd better get to Malos. We don't have much time left. I think that thinking about the mysteries of this world is fine, but we need to stop now."

Seeing the truth in his words, Zeke turns away and begins following him down the hallway. Following Zeke's example, the rest of them pull themselves away from the window and begin the journey to stop Malos.

They'll have plenty of time to admire the view after they stop Malos, or so they think, at least.


	8. Titan

From the spot they're in on the Fallen Arm, Reyn can see all of the Bionis and Mechonis. He realizes that it's hard to appreciate the magnitude of their world from anywhere on the titans themselves, and he's grateful that he came all this way, not only for this view, but because they got Fiora back.

**They got Fiora back.**

Something that they never even thought possible had become possible as soon as they saw her in that Mechon, as soon as Shulk had realized who it was from her face.

And now, she was sitting right beside them on the Mechonis' fingertip.

It's not as if getting this view was easy, though. After speakingto Miqol and Linada about a good place to get a view of the titans, they had been told about the so-called Distant Fingertip by Linada.

They had to climb all the way up here by themselves, up hundreds of meters (or possibly even a thousand) of metal wire-frame. Reyn's muscles were still screaming at him from having to climb that high.

Looking up at the majestic view of the two titans, he realizes that it was all worth it. Their entire journey was worth the pain and suffering they went through to make it this far.

The Mechonis, driving its sword into the Bionis' side. The Bionis in turn, its fist clenched from where it held the Monado, the sword of light.

The sheer scale of the world is enough to make Reyn's head spin. It's deceptive when you're on one of the titans. He never realized how huge the Bionis truly was, even though he had to know somewhere in his mind, due to it being around the same size as the Mechonis.

He thinks of what Shulk had mentioned about the Emperor saying. "The Bionis shall awaken once more."

That obviously wouldn't be good. Everyone would fall off! He wonders what would happen if the titans fought again. It would probably be a majestic sight, if anyone would survive. Although, the Machina had lived through it. He wonders what they did to survive. Maybe he'll ask one of them.

Shulk approaches him. "Reyn, you're looking strangely pensive. Is something on your mind?"

"Nothing, Shulk. Just thinkin' about what the Emperor said."

"About the Bionis reawakening?" It isn't even a question, more of a statement. Shulk's gotten better at reading his emotions during their adventure.

"Yeah, I'm just a little uneasy, is all."

"As long as there's life in my body, I won't let the Bionis awaken, Reyn. I promise that."

"There you go bein' all serious again. I s'pose the view got me thinking about it. That's probably all it is."

"Yeah, I hope so, Reyn."

Reyn changes the subject. "You know, this is strange. Usually I'd be the one asking you what's on your mind if you looked troubled."

Shulk starts laughing. "I was returning the favor, Reyn. I'd want you to do the same for me."

"Thanks, man."

* * *

It turns out that Reyn's fear of falling off the titans when they awaken is unfounded. Miqol explains something science-y about gravity fields and ether that he tunes out. Shulk seems to enjoy it, though.

They're preparing to set out for Egil, to stop him once and for all. Reyn hopes that the titans won't awaken, but something in the back of his mind tells him that they will. He has to remember Shulk's promise. If not, how will they make it to the end of this journey?


End file.
